Gladiolus Blossoms
by FleuretNight
Summary: It was meant to be a gift to cheer her up.  He didn't have any alternative motive or anything, despite what Prompto may think or even the meaning of a bouquet of gladiolus flowers. .:Stella x Gladiolus friendship:.


****

**Gladiolus**** Blossoms  
**Pairing: Gladiolus/Stella friendship  
Warnings/Spoilers: In-Game(ish)  
Author Note: I was actually inspired by something I said in my previous fic Shades of White, about Gladiolus, and this idea came to mind. I suppose there are hintings of romance between Stella/Noctis or Stella/Prompto, but its a friendship fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: It was meant to be a gift to cheer her up. He didn't have any alternative motive or anything, despite what Prompto may think or even the meaning of a bouquet of gladiolus flowers. .:Stella x Gladiolus friendship:.**

_"What do gladiolus flowers mean mother?"_

_"I suppose it depends on if it's a single flower, or a bouquet of them, Gladiolus."_

His dark eyes silently study the lilies in a crystalline vase. He knows Prompto will probably tease him of giving a flower to a girl. Probably saying something along the lines "_are you hitting on Noct's girl," _or _"I don't think Noct will be happy about this arrangement." _

Even if it's a girl their four man team has grown quite close to in the past couple of weeks since she has joined up with their team.

Although Ignis was quite skeptical of her joining there team at first which caused a lot of arguments to rise between him, and Prompto.

As for himself he could care less if she joined them or not. She is a very strong fighter, and the few fights she had with Noctis proved that, but he could also see Ignis point as well. She was a Tenebraean, and could be using her position to either spy on Noctis or kill them, but Prompto immediately took offense to that saying he was Tenebrean as well. A fugitive from Tenebrae but even he couldn't deny his nationality.

In the end it had been up to Noctis (and Stella) decision on whether if she traveled with them or not. He knew the two of them had a past, and a connection with each other, and he knew their relationship became more complicated. Even though he couldn't deny the fact that Stella and Noctis were close, and on occasion he would catch them talking in soft tones.

He could still sense a slight tension between the two of them, but then again having a new member in the group caused a lot of tension in their four man team, but he couldn't deny the fact it was Prompto who probably gave her the warmest welcoming.

Standing up for her when Ignis allows some prejudice remark escapes his lips, and a lot of times it was in front of her. On occasion it would look like Noctis wanted to say something on the matter, but either Prompto beat him to it or he allowed the words die in his throat.

On a few occasions he would catch the two of them talking, and he supposes it must have been about Stella.

Even though he is sure Ignis prejudice remarks wounded Stella deeply. She never commented on the matter, but on occasion her eyes would drift elsewhere, and the few times he saw her face it almost look like she was blinking away the tears.

Perhaps it was then when he started to be a bit friendlier to her, and it's probably why he decided to come this flower shop when he saw it.

"Can I help you sir," a young chestnut hair girl asked. She must have been about eighteen, maybe seventeen, and is either the owner of this small flower shop or the daughter of the owner. Usually businesses like these are run by the family.

"Are you the owner?" he questions politely.

The girl shakes her head in reply, "My mother, but she is out of town right now with my father."

The woman pause lightly realizing she probably babbled long enough and was boring him. "Is there any particular flower you wanted, sir?"

"Do you have any gladiolus flowers?" he questions slightly glancing around the various flowers on display.

The woman nods brightly, "Is there a particular you wanted?"

_"What's your favorite color, Stel?"_

_"Why do you want to know, Prompto?"_

_"Well if we are going to be traveling together from now on, shouldn't we know more about you?" _

_"Lavender or white…"_

"Lavender or white," he replies after a moment. The conversation between Stella and Prompto in the car had been so brief, but at the same a tad bit odd. His questions were so random, asking stuff like your favorite food, your favorite type of music, stuff like that. In return he would have answered the same question. On occasion he would tell her what Noctis or his favorite color, or music was depending on the question being asked.

"Do you want a few of each color, sir?" she questions.

"A lavender one is fine," he replies.

"Do you know what they mean?" she questions tying a white ribbon around the stem of the flower, and handing him the flower.

"My mother named me after them," he answers noticing a bright smile spread across the teenager's face, "How much do I owe you."

"15 gil," she replies.

He nods and places a 100 gil down on the counter, "You could keep the change miss."

She smiles in gratitude, "Thank you, sir."

He turns to walk away, "Is she special to you, the girl who the flower is for."

"It's for a friend who has been going through a hard time the past couple of weeks," he replies truthfully. The woman nods in slight understanding, and he has to admit he was pleased she didn't pry into the matter

He wasn't to surprise to see Stella sitting on one of the benches in the park. On occasion she would go off on her own for awhile. Occasionally because she couldn't stand seeing Prompto and Ignis arguing, but usually Prompto would follow her to make sure she is alright.

Occasionally Noctis as well, but he suspects his childhood friend doesn't know how to act around Stella. For a long time before Stella joined up with their team it always seems like Stella had somehow betrayed him, but he never why. He knew they met very briefly at the Peace Conference a year ago, but he didn't know the words they exchange.

"Are Prompto and Ignis arguing again," he questions sitting down next to her.

"No," she replies with a very slight smile. "They're trying to figure out our next destination. The war may be over, but the awaking of Etro is still upon us." Gladiolus nods his head in agreement it was mostly the reason why Stella decided to travel with him. Stella blinks lightly noticing the lavender lower on his lap. "Who is the flower for Gladiolus, or were you the receiver?"

"Girls give guys flowers?" Gladiolus questions.

"It's old Tenebrean custom," she replies, blushing lightly. "The women and children will give the soldiers leaving for battle flowers."

"Anyway the flower is for you," he replies handing her the flower noticing a blush cross her features.

"Are you trying to court me or something," she questions, but even with the comment she was smiling brightly at him. It was probably the brightest smile he has ever seen.

"No," he says, watching her lift the flower to her nose. "Besides you probably only have eyes for Noct."

Her cheeks brighten to a bright pink at that remark. "There is nothing between me and Noct." She slightly lowers the flower from her face. "We're only friends. Besides even if I were interested romance will only complicate the mission."

"For now," he replies.

"What type of flower is this, Gladiolus," she questions obviously deciding the change subject, studying the slightly foreign looking flower.

"It's a gladiolus flower," he replies noticing her eyes lighten up at that remark.

"You're parents named after a flower," she remarks slightly curiously, but despite her curiosity he could sense a bit of happiness in her voice

"A gladiolus flower means different things," he replies with a soft smile. "I see a lot of those meanings in you."

Her eyes widen in that remark, "What do they mean?"

"Strength in character, faithfulness, honor," he list off. "Supposedly if you give a bouquet of gladiolus flowers to a person they will be pierce with passion or something like that."

"I can see why your mother named you after them," she replies with a smile. "It sounds a lot like you."

He chuckles lightly, "She actually named me after the flower because of my father. The day I was born he gave her a bouquet of them. She knew then she wanted to name after the flower."

Stella smiles brightly at that remark, listening to Gladiolus continue. "But I suppose it helps that Gladiolus is a type of sword as well."

She nods, lifting the flower to her nose again. "It's a beautiful flower though."

She slightly raised her eyes noticing Prompto and Noctis a couple of feet away most likely studying them, but at the same time didn't want to pry into their conversation, but then again Prompto loves to pry. Gladiolus raises his eyes to meet her line of gaze.

"Come on, Stel," he replies moving to standing up and offered a hand towards her. "I'm sure the two of them are waiting for us."

She nods, and takes his hand. It wasn't until they were halfway down the path. She pauses, "Thank you, for the flower Gladiolus."

"Don't tell Prompto," he remarks. "He'll get jealous."

She giggles lightly, "You're probably right."

It was honestly a small token of friendship, but at the very least the small lavender gladiolus flower was able to make her smile again. Truthfully that was all he wanted to see from her today.

**-fin.**

**Author Note #2: I think between Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto, Ignis is the more skeptical and protective over Noctis of the bunch, which is why I potrayed him somewhat as the badguy in this piece. **


End file.
